The present invention relates to a lateral bipolar junction transistor and a method of manufacturing the lateral bipolar junction transistor. The present invention also relates to a complementary device comprising the lateral bipolar junction transistor.
Silicon carbide (SIC) is a semiconductor with a range of useful properties such as large breakdown electrical field strength, large saturated electron drift velocity, small dielectric constant, reasonably high electron mobility and high thermal conductivity. It is therefore a candidate material for producing power devices for high temperature and/or high voltage applications. However, limited amount of work has been conducted investigating potential devices made from silicon carbide. The present invention relates to a surprisingly advantageous device.